User talk:FivSidedFistagn
Category:Gunner Custom Classes Hi, my name is FivSidedFistagn, and I will teach you a few new things for enchancing your gunner gameplay. I myself play as Gunner quite a bit, and usually, end up with very impressive scores, such as a 41:13:0 kill, assist, and death ratio (my best one), and usually scores about $10,000 per match. I will share with you some of my tips to becoming a successful Gunner. 1. Know your endorsements First, you need to know which endorsement does what. For certain reasons, I'm going to assume you already know what does what at each level of sponsorship. Personally, having extra health and a larger clip sounds like you would be God's Gift to Killing right? Not entirely true. Yes, it sounds more appealing, but unless you are either fighting a really dumb opponent, or if you are playing Blitz, you really cannot rely too much on these perks. My endorsements of choice are GOLD: FIRE RATE, SILVER: ARMOR, and BRONZE: HEALTH REGENERATION. The gold fire rate will turn anyone into swiss cheese in seconds, and it is even more potent if you keep the barrels of your minigun spinning, as well as help you to keep pressure up on a support who is desperately trying to keep you from annihilating his rockit turrets. Armor and health recovery are silver and bronze for the reason that if you usually know what you are doing, as well as if you get the drop on an enemy, etc, you will have a very high chance of winning, unless of course something goes wrong (an airstrike, a stuck bomb, etc). 2. Know your abilities. I cannot stress this enough. Abilities are what can help or hurt you in a fight. Many a time I have seen Gunner's fail to use a certain ability correctly and they were reduced to nothing. In this section I will provide a short explanation as well as a prime example (or two) of how and when certain abilities should be used/ upgraded. Slam: This is a very effective ability, however it is limited. Mainly, it should be used to get some distance between you and your opponent, force them to slow down long enough for you to kill them, or stun a bot long enough for you to escape their pesky laser fire. Prime examples of correct use are knocking Assassin's away, stunning Black Jacks, pancaking players, and for those of you who are in danger of falling off the arena from a knockback, slam to get yourself on the ground and prevent a one way trip to hell. I suggest upgrading this after the dual minigun or in the beginning of a match. Lockdown: This is a blessing and a curse for Gunner's. Locking down in a firefight can be useful, but sometimes deadly. The positive side to lockdown's are that you instantly get more health and you get an insane accuracy boost, which can help put more hurt on the baddies, plus your health regenerates quicker. On the downside, you are restricted in your aiming and you will not move, so airstrikes, bombs, and flanking Assassing's are really bad. On the bright side, you can fire your jetpack if an Assassin tries to hit you from behind, it will light them on fire and cause them to die if they keep trying to attack. I find this usually helpful when fighting a medium to long range target and need to finish him off, or there is a standoff between you and another powerful target. Grapple: This ability is somewhat useless unless you know what you are doing, most of the times your grapple targets will be bots. Very rarely will you get some grapple kills unless you upgrade it, which I do not advise doing unless you just wanna annoy people. I save the moeny for other upgrades. Passive Ability: To me, this is a top priority upgrade. Upgrade this to maximum first, then focus on other upgrades. Nothing is more devastating than a dual minigun early into a match, where everyone is scrambilng to buy upgrades. I have literally killed 4 enemies in the first minute of a match, bought a dual minigun, and had a turkey shoot with them the rest of the match. Plus, the triple mortar will destroy any turret if you utilize it correctly. Even rockit turrets are easy prey for you, especially when juiced. 3. Know your weapons. Minigun: A very dependable weapon, you will be using this gun a lot, unless you run out of ammo and need to use the mortar gun to defend yourself. I suggest killing an enemy quickly, and reloading, or pulling out of engagements around 1/3 to 1/4 of a clip. If anything, when you reload, if someone bumrushes you, you can switch weapons twice and fire back with a few bullets. Fire rate works well with this because you will turn anyone clos to medium range into swiss cheese. When juiced, this weapon becomes the bane of anyone stupid enough to stand in front of it. Mortar Gun: Very effective agins turrets and players medium to long range. A good way to instakill/deter snipers and assassin's easily, and inflict heavy damage on other targets. Just remember to use your jetpack to gain some height and distance advantage to get the mortars to separate in the air. This gun is only effective when the mortars have enough time to split. When juiced, this gun becomes lethal to anyone standing where the mortar hits. INCOMING!!! 4. Tricks of the trade. There are several tips which can make the difference between a killstreak, and a corpse jetpacking off of the map. A: Use the jetpack. Keeping in the air and spinning your gun can help you survive longer and give you a height advantage when firing down on an enemy. B: Keep the gun spinning. Utilizing your left trigger cna help you win most duel's against Gunners and other pros. You can catch many people off guard and shred them with spun up barrels. C: Melee For the WIN! Use the right thumbstick to melee. This is a great way to earn juice from bots, and once you're juiced, people better stand back. D: Juiced! Use it, love it. 'Nuff said.